


Silver Crescent

by SinzutheGreat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, POV First Person, POV: Pokemon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinzutheGreat/pseuds/SinzutheGreat
Summary: (MASSIVE spoiler warning for Pokemon Sun/Moon. You've been warned.)
Synopsis: Lunala flies over the ocean, and thinks about stuff. Pretty simple, right?





	

Here I am, perched atop my Trainer's house, watching the sun set and the moon rise. As day gives way to night, I feel power flow from the sky and into my wings. Soon, I'll take my place among the stars, shining light down onto Alola. ...Or something like that. I'm still a little new to the whole 'Legendary Moon Deity" thing.

It's been a few weeks, but this body still feels so strange... Weird, since this is what I'm supposed to look like. I was so small and helpless for so long, I must've forgotten what being so powerful felt like.

...I wonder if my Trainer knows I can leave my Pokeball whenever I want. He hasn't brought it up or gotten mad, like Lillie did when I got out of her bag (in my defense, it was very cramped in there), but he isn't very talkative to begin with. Not that I mind. I mean, I _am_ the moon's emissary, so I think it's okay to go out and stretch my wings every night, if my Trainer doesn't need my help.

Right then. The moon is shining, filling me with power. I don't know where I'll go, but I'll find a way back before daylight. I spread my wings, and lift off the ground!

Even if I'm not used to being Lunala, flying comes naturally to me. It feels so much better than floating along like I did when I was Cosmog. I can feel the rush of the wind against my wings, and I can see the ocean zipping below... I love it so much. Nothing makes me feel more alive and free.

Oh? I think that's a boat down there... I'll fly a bit lower. Maybe there's someone I know aboard! I hope I don't scare anyone...

People always seem to be scared the first time they see me. I understand why; I'd be scared, too, if a giant glowing bat appeared out of nowhere back when I was Cosmog. But I still feel bad about it. Legendary Pokemon should inspire, not terrorize. At least, that's what I think. I haven't been a Legendary Pokemon for very long... Maybe the other ones disagree. I'll have to ask if I ever meet another.

Looks like there's nobody out on deck... Guess I'll just glide over the ship for now. If I see someone, I'll swoop down and say hello! Or... wave and make a weird chirping sound. You'd think that with all this power, I'd at least be able to talk...

That's something that bothers me. As far as I know, only humans can really speak. Why is that? Is it a trade-off, sacrificing the spectacular abilities Pokemon have for the power of language? Or is speech their own spectacular ability? What makes it even more strange is that I can understand other Pokemon just as easily as I can humans, but they don't seem to understand Pokemon. I had a lot of time to think about weird things like that, back when Lillie and I were staying with Professor Kukui and not doing a whole lot.

Ah! There's someone, out on the bow! I fly down a little closer, and... Oh, no way. Lillie!? I glide down, and set myself just off the side of the boat.

"Lunala! I... I mean, Nebby!" She looks surprised. ...Maybe I shouldn't have appeared so suddenly. But I'm so excited! I never got a chance to say goodbye to her, and she used my real name! Everyone else, even my Trainer, just calls me Lunala now. I miss being Nebby. Not Cosmog, I don't need to be Cosmog again. I miss being Lillie's friend and companion, Nebby.

I try to make a noise that sounds happy.

"Yes, I missed you, too..." She sets a hand on my head. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

Can there be a noise that means 'it's alright'? I try to make that sort of noise.

Lillie nods in understanding. "Well, I suppose Sun told you, didn't he?" She looks out toward the sea. "I'm going to Kanto, to become a Pokemon Trainer."

He did tell me. And there was something I wanted to ask. I make a small noise, a bit like the "pew" noise I'd make when I was Cosmog, and tilt me head.

"Is that why you're here? Did you... want to join me?"

Yes! That's it! I nod excitedly.

Lille smiles and laughs. "Oh, Nebby... Thank you." She wraps her arms around me, or at least as much of me as she can reach, and rests her head on mine. ...I think this is the first hug I've gotten since becoming Lunala. It feels nice. I gently set one of my wings around her. "I'd love to travel with you again."

Thinking back on it... I always sort of looked at Lillie like a big sister. At Aether Paradise, she seemed to be the only one who saw me as a living thing and not an experiment or abomination. Then, when she ran away with me, it really felt like I had someone to watch and protect me. I think Null felt the same way about Gladion... Probably even more so. I don't want to even think about whatever he went through.

...Enough about that. Those are painful memories for all four of us.

There isn't very much night left, so I need to go back to Alola. I hope my Trainer will let me go with Lillie. He probably will. I remember that right after our battle, he wanted to give me back to her. I don't resent him for that; If I had stayed with Lillie then, I wouldn't have been able to help him become Alola's first Champion, or capture all of the Ultra Beasts.

But for now... I have to say goodbye to my sister one more time, probably the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, something other than Undertale. Who knew?
> 
> I really loved seeing the cute and tiny Cosmog evolve into the extremely badass Lunala (even if I had it spoiled), and I started thinking about what the little guy might think of it. Then I got to the credits of Pokemon Moon, and saw a picture of Lillie and Nebby hugging each other. I haven't been able to find a picture of it yet, since the games are so new, but look up a video of the credits and skip to around the end. That picture really inspired this piece.
> 
> And hey, maybe I'll actually write something about Lillie being a Trainer in Kanto with Nebby as her partner. It could be fun, and a change of pace from my usual writing.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering what the heck the title means... It's just a cool way of saying "crescent moon".


End file.
